


Three’s a Party

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Kolivan, Beta!Krolia, Cock Sucking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega!Lahn, Rough Sex, Spit Roasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lahn enjoys the company of two new allies





	Three’s a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryCords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCords/gifts).



> A birthday present for my wonderful friend Ruby, happy Birthday my friend! Sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

It had been a while since he had indulged like this.

Three years it's been. Three years since the empire fell apart, when the catalyst for his promotion to Warlord happened and using his newfound position to recruit and protect his men. He had worked hard to rebuild a semblance of what was lost and used what weapons that could be salvaged to keep enemies at bay.

Even when he allied himself to Voltron and their coalition he was still thinking of how this would benefit their people in the long run. They needed allies and for their people to survive, meaning allying with those they once considered enemies would ensure that.

Still he felt more at ease with the two leaders of the Marmora than he did around the humans.

Despite the Blade having been responsible for bringing the Empire down, they still were Galra. Still his people, no matter how hard it once was to swallow that bit of information in the beginning.

And they were helping him de stress.

Kolivan's strong, calloused hands rub along his back as he lied on his front across the bed. They knead out the knots and tension on his back as his legs were spread open. In front of him, Krolia traced her fingers over his head and ears slipping them through his soft hair.

"Aren't his hands nice and strong?" She smiles down at him as she slowly grips the crest of hair on his head.

Lahn grunted softly, shivering when those strong fingers knead into his lower back, "Mhm..."

"You know..." there's the quite screech of a chair before Krolia lightly lifted her legs up to wrap around his neck, "We were very pleased when you accepted our offer, Commander."

He opened his mouth to respond, only to moan when Kolivan's thumbs rub over his spine. He can feel the older galra's cock resting on his ass cheeks as he leaned over Lahn to better apply pressure. Oh stars this felt almost exactly how Bogh massaged his back. His slit starts to grow wet when those claws lightly trace down his sides and his eyes see Krolia's cock only hardening slightly.

"It's important," Kolivan rumbled softly, "That we have trust in each other..." he gripped Lahn's hips, slowly kneading them, "Isn't that right commander?"

"Aah..." He feels Kolivan moving his hips slowly before he feels' the tip of that cock lightly rub over his folds, "Y-Yes..of course...!"

The grip on his crest of hair pulls his head back so he's looking at Krolia now. Her lilac eyes glow down at him as she smirks softly before she slowly tapped the tip of her cock against his lips.

"Open your mouth gorgeous, I want to feel your mouth around me," She purrs softly

He hesitated a moment, resisting the urge to pout. He wasn't the fiery, indignant young lieutenant anymore. He's a Warlord now and two of his allies were going to rock his world tonight. It would be disrespectful and ruin his chances at a second round in the future.

He opened his mouth and gave a long, slow lick along the underside until he reaches the tip and closed his mouth over it to give a light suckle. Krolia's hands tighten their grip slightly before moaning softly.

Kolivan's cock teasingly nudged at Lahn's clit, sending a small burst of warmth through him. Lahn moaned as he slipped a hand down to spread his folds so the older galra had better access. He gave a hard suck around Krolia's cock, groaning when her grip tightens on his hair and she rolled her hips slowly.

"Fuck...Koli his mouth feels so quiznaking good...Mmm, Lahn you really know how to give good head don't you?" She starts to roll her hips at a languid pace while moving his head in time with her thrusts, "That's it Lahn...stars you look good with my cock in your mouth..."

Lahn choked when she hits the back of his throat. He grunts as some spit dribbles out his mouth around the shaft before giving a muffled yelp when he feels Kolivan pushing into him.

"Haaa...his slit stretches around me so nicely...so nice, wet and warm...Quiznak..." Kolivan rested his strong hands at Lahn's sides, resting his cheek against his shoulder. He could feel the larger galra's breath against his skin as sweat starts to form.

Slowly, Kolivan began to move. The thrusts were slow, sliding in and out carefully so not to cause Lahn any pain as he had his throat fucked. Krolia moaned as she practically was humping into his mouth, biting her bottom lip as she feels him moaning around her. She pulled on his head hard enough to hurt, this time holding him in place,

Lahn gurgled, tears dripping down his face when he feels Kolivan picking up the pace. Years of going without being fucked was showing with how much pleasure he received from the rough touches. Stars it had been too long since he had anyone fucking him just how he liked it. He listens to them both, hissing and purring about how good his holes were, how he was pleasing them.

It turns him on more knowing he was being so good for them.

Kolivan shudders as he leans down, his fangs brushing against Lahn's shoulders as he tightened his grip on his hips, "Stars...you're clenching around me so good Lahn...are you close?"

"Mmmgrk! Mmmhmmm..!" he groaned when Krolia starts to stagger in her rhythm, breathing shakily as she tilts her head back.

"Hmm..I wanna see him cum, Kolivan...I want him to cum the same time as me and fill his mouth..." She shivers and arch, ears perk when there's a loud slapping sound as Kolivan starts to ram into him.

Lahn's blood shot eyes roll back when he feels his orgasm beginning to approach. His legs shake and he breathes shakily through his nose as Krolia continued her brutal thrusting. Suddenly she stops in his mouth and Lahn struggles not to choke again as cum floods his mouth as he cums around Kolivan.

Kolivan froze as he came simultaneously with Lahn, gasping sharply as he emptied his cum deep inside the other.

When Krolia pulled her cock out, Lahn slumps down while breathing raggedly with cum dribbling down his chin. His body trembled as he feels the cum in his slit dribbling out around Kolivan's cock's base. Only a weak groan leaves him as he is stuck in a pleasure high.

Oh...oh stars he really needed that.

There's a moment before he feels hands slowly caress down his back before two warm bodies slip in to the bed beside him. He brely registers his head being rested on a soft pair of breasts before strong arms loop around him from behind. A very soft purr leaves him at the gently contact before he feels a kiss to his forehead and hears soft praise whispered in his ear.

He really hoped to do this again soon.


End file.
